challenge
by heart sunken
Summary: Jellal Fernandes, a perfect boy born at birth, has never, not once been rejected, until now. He vows that he will make a certain Scarlet haired girl fall in love with him. mainly JerZa i will throw in some NaLu and GaLe later on
1. Chapter 1

**warning AU **

**all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

The strands of her scarlet hair clung to her neck, bonded together by sweat. He watched slightly amused as she flicked her fierce locks past her shoulder. Some might of called his actions stalking, but he preferred "observing", sure he might have been "observing" her for a few weeks, and sure he might have planned to ask her out sometime, but that didn't mean he loved her, hell he barely knew her.

He pulled out his phone, checking his reflection before approaching her, a handsome but daring smile plastered across his face.

"Excuse me miss." he spoke smoothly, effectively capturing her attention, grasping her hand in one of his own, bringing it towards his mouth and just grazing the top of her knuckles with his lips.

"It would be a pleasure if I could take you out sometime." he whispered in what had sounded like a low baritone voice, he tilted his head upwards just to observe her reaction, a smirk started to form on his lips. She wore a mask of what might have been confusion, but it was soon replaced with a smirk, much like his own, the corners of her mouth puling upwards.

"Pft. How cheesy." she whispered before brushing past him. He had almost missed the amusement in her tone, and stared at her, slowly narrowing his eyes as she walked farther and farther away, not looking over her shoulder. Not even once. He stood frozen for a minute, entranced by the beauty who had just rejected him, but soon he started to chuckle.

"challenge accepted." He whispered in her direction before heading in his own.

This wasn't the end. No not at all, just the beginning.

* * *

**Err.. I'm running outta idea's here..but tell me if I should continue :P ok? I'm thinking of throwing in some GaLe and NaLu too :P maybe other couples, but gimme some suggestions, and feedback is always good.**


	2. chapter 2

:/** I'm at home with the stomach flu, but on the bright side :D I got to update this story ^^ I'm still practicing my writing skills so feedback would be great :D **

**all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"It was the strangest thing, i swear i didn't even know him." Whispered the scarlet haired girl, her eyes focused on her roomate who was sitting cross legged, listening intently.

"Really? Well your pretty Erza, its not a surprise, guys must ask you out all the time." Lucy retorted. Erza flushed a shade of pink before throwing a pillow in Lucy's direction.

"and what about you Lucy, just the other day I saw Loke flirting with you!" Erza exclaimed, a smile gracing her lips.  
"Oh, he flirts with everyone, but I wonder does your mystery lover goto this academy?" Lucy pondered, a twinkle starting itself up in her eyes.  
Erza snorted.  
"Does it really matter? I mean I met him in a park, whether he may or may not attend here it's not like I'd ever meet him again."

"Hm. Whatever but tell me Erza, was he good looking?" Lucy snapped with such a question, Erza flushed once more.

"I dont know!" Erza defended, throwing her body onto the bed opposing Lucy's.

"Uwwwa...Can't you atleast tell me that much?!" Lucy whined puffing her cheecks out in a cute manner.  
"No. Goto sleep. Dont you have a date or something with that pink haired boy tomorrow?" Erza questioned, a hint of mischief lingering within voice.  
Lucy almost choked.  
"Who the hell gave you that idea?!" Lucy shrieked in utter disguist.  
"I dunno, you two seem too..suit eachother?" Erza mumbled struggling to grasp the right words.  
Lucy had wore a mask full of diguist.  
"I will not now nor never like nor love that pink haired freak, Natsu isn't even my type." Lucy stated knowingly, but what she didn't know was her words were soon to be taken back.

Erza huffed before flicking off the lights. Minutes later Lucy was in deep sleep unlike Erza, who's thoughts kept her awake, and for some strange reason her thoughts only consisted of that cerulan haired man.  
Her eyes wandered the dark room, until her eyes had caught a yellow light shining through the window.  
"Whatta pain in the ass." Erza mumbled dragging her body out of bed, approaching the window, finding a man snooping around the girl's dormanity, carlessly flicking a flashlight around. Erza narrowed her eyes in anger, the fuck did that bitch think he was doing. No one was peeping on Erza's watch. She quickly threw on a pair of shoes and flung open her door, the figure behind the flashlight turned around at the sound of her door, and sprinted the other direction.  
"Lil' shit, that'll teach you." Erza grumbled. Crawling back into bed.

* * *

He pressed his back against the hard brick wall, his cerulean locks touching just touching his eyebrows, panting but a small smile making its way to his lips.

"So turn's out you do attend here." he whispered under his breath before shoving the flashlight into his back pocket and casually made his way too his dormanity.

* * *

**welllllll there it is ._. I feel unsatisfied with my own story, how depressing. R & R **


End file.
